User talk:Yannzgob
Ice Hockey Wiki As I told you on Wikipedia. The forum is not dead.... just waiting for most like-minded users like you and me. As you have probably noticed, I have attempted to lay some foundation to this thing, and I've observed you for the last month... and you've been doing one hell of a job. Good work. Right now I am doing a lot of work on Wikipedia, trying to get Ontario articles up to snuff (about 200 of them)... and pressure the OHA for league standings... which is unbelievably hard. I am also trying to make sense of Quebec Junior Hockey... and have written a small article on the Coupe Dodge, which at its highest level is the Junior "AA" Quebec Provincial title. I will try to spend more time here in the coming months... thank you for your contributions thus far. DMighton 13:40, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm currently rearching Junior B and C Ontario hockey on Wikipedia... microfilms at the library... you know. anyways... I thought I'd point out this website... amazing for full career stats including junior and sometimes minor level... www.legendsofhockey.net ... DMighton 16:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Well... it's been online for a year now.... not bad eh? lol... just thinking... should we get a new featured article? The Fort William North Stars have now been up for a year lol. Any thoughts? PS, I'm also much easier to contact as wikipedia or e-mail. I am neck deep in microfilm... I might start bringing it over hear a bit.... a lot of Jr. A and Jr. B, that is my thing. DMighton 03:39, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :ahhh, a new featured article.... nice :) DMighton 17:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Help See Help talk:Contents. Robin Patterson 01:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Articles... Thanks for the kindness Yannz. Actually, the copy-and-paste idea is to create a model for all seasonal articles around here. It's not so much copying Wikipedia as it is showing what I'd like the makeup of seasonal articles to be. I plan on creating articles for every season for every team (and not Wikipedia copies, I'll try to originalize them). Soxrock 02:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Drafts Hey, I commented on the Draft Steal and Draft Bust articles. DMighton 23:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) American College Hockey I think we should look into integrating this into out wiki.... they are looking dead in the water: http://chw.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DMighton 23:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :They started another Wiki somewhere else and it was better developed.... I linked that to the homepage when we first started here... but it might be dead too. DMighton 23:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I talked to Angela@Wikia.... it's been done. She has also e-mailed everyone at the CHN Wiki and told them where to find us.... hopefully they will come. DMighton 11:59, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Front page Sure... redo it if you want.... just as long as it is easy to navigate and people have an idea of the scope of this wiki... I don't mind. DMighton 03:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) IHW Haven't seen you in a bit... you still around? Busy with Christmas? DMighton 23:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you too! Good luck with the new GF, this is my wife and I's first Christmas ourselves... lol... I'll caretake until you get a PC up and running... ttyl. DMighton 04:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you will read this anytime soon... but someone has "reported a problem" with a page that doesn't appear to exist... any thoughts? I'm a little baffled. DMighton 18:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Good to have you back. I've been focusing mostly on statistics of junior leagues... as you've probably noticed I've added about 2-300 articles purely covering season standings lol. DMighton 18:58, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Huntsville Havoc Roster Template Thank you for your interest. I’m planning on making some bios after I get all my season work completed. Right now it is easier to use Hockeydb to see the stats. I have some basic bios for the players that have retired numbers and I may add them soon but the others will have to wait for my season pages to get finished. I think I have about 5 seasons to do and some team pages, then the player pages. They will most likely be made in the late spring or summer months. Question: Do either of you two (you or DMighton) know anything about the "SIHR - Society for International Hockey Research"? I have thought about joining for there database information but was hoping to get somebody else’s opinion first. DustStorm 18:59, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Are you still considering a revamp of the mainpage? I tell you... I look at the Star Trek Wiki -- http://www.memory-alpha.org/ and really wonder what a little colour would do here. DMighton 19:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, when I built the mainpage here, I just copied and manipulated the mainpage of the "Dune Wiki" (forget the URL lol). As to free images, all images of living people on Wikipedia are either on a freesharing license or have no copyright... as long as we credit the author then there is no legal issues. I've been wondering if we should ask Angela from Wikia for some help finding someone who could show us some tricks on doing the frontpage... maybe you should write her? DMighton 12:17, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it is sharp. Keep up the good work. Also, the logo thing -- when I first requested this Wiki I had one... but I couldn't use it because it had a portion of the Wikipedia logo -- which we cannot use. I just imagine something to do with a puck lol. The colours are cool, shades of grey and blue look real cool and the orange offsets it nicely on the dead links. I'd like to see something with the frames... Maybe a black background... I dunno... lol... I must admit, I don't know how to do almost any of this stuff. DMighton 22:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Check this out: There. DMighton 23:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :The portal idea is neat. I think it would not be bad. Also, we still need something on the page linking to the fundamentals of the game... a random wiki-er who might want to learn about the game needs that stuff. The background can be any colour because there is no text on it (that I know of) -- go buck wild! DMighton 23:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Color changes The color changes are looking good in some places. Just let me know when you think you have them set as I will need to changes my colors on some of my tables and charts. Only thing I see right now is the "broken" links are dark red on dark blue or red on dark gray on the main screen. Can that be changed or is that a personal preference that you set yourself? I know I'm new person here and hope you don't mind some "outside" opinions. DustStorm 18:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) For the "broken" links how about a lighter color red (NOT PINK) maybe #FF0033 or #FF0066 or maybe a light purple like #CC66CC, #FF33FF or #FF66FF? Just guesses. DustStorm 18:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Test page I would sub the CHL logo with Hockey Canada... and the NCAA with USA Hockey... Also... there is no link to the Allan Cup or Senior playdowns in Canada... past that... the portal thing is cool... real cool as far as I can see. DMighton 01:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :I think we need a scholastic hockey portal to cover NCAA, NJCAA, CIS, and CCAA... also... I am having problems seeing blue text on the gray background. DMighton 02:46, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like you managed to get Canadian and USA junior portals as well as Scholastic on the test page... looks like it works. DMighton 19:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Browser issues I noticed depending on what browser I use, IE or Firefox, there is a tremendous change in color scheme. Not that much on the main page but on other articles especially ones with tables like some of mine. For example look at 2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season and scroll down to transactions, in Firefox that looks fine but in IE only half the information is readable. Not a complaint just an observation. DustStorm 16:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Actually the colors are more like they was before you made the changes. I think the articles are easier to view with firefox. DustStorm 00:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I use firefox too... the colours are way different.... way way different. And hard to read on firefox... maybe we need to troubleshoot a Wikia person to see about how to make the site more Firefox friendly. DMighton 00:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Refreshing the browser did not work. It has to be possible though... DMighton 04:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I've been sitting here for the past two weeks thinking you've just got really bad taste when it comes to revamping this wiki... lol... I was wrong... lol... I looked at the wiki through IE about 3 days ago and was like "Holy Shit!!! So this is what he's been up to!".... it looks really good and if memory alpha can do it (make it work on firefox)... we can to... worse case scenario we ask them to come over and help us... we could also look at the NHL wiki for reference points too (and I think we should be looking into turning them into our NHL Portal if Angela@Wikia will allow us).... DMighton 23:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I know for a fact that the guy running the NHL Wiki has "adopted" it... it was virtually abandoned a couple months ago... I wonder how her would feel about joining our motley crue. But yeah, I think we should ask about a merger... we are much broader scope, and I don't think it would hurt them. DMighton ::BTW... the place looks kick-ass now. 01:27, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry but I'm still having different color issues. I am giving you a screenshot that show what I'm trying to talk about. When I'm in IE the table show a white and blue striped table but when looked at with Firefox it is white and a dark gray (I would like to have the white and blue striped table for both). The code is shown below, help me out what am I doing wrong? Article:2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season {|class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" Style="color: black" |- align="center" bgcolor="#dddddd" ! Date ! Player ! Record / Award |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" | November 24, 2007 | Justin Keller (@ Columbus) | Most Points in a game: 6 Justin Keller vs Columbus 11/24/07 † |- bgcolor="99ccff" | November 26, 2007 | Justin Keller | Sherwood Player of the Week (November 18-24, 2007) |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" | January 18, 2008 -> ... | Team Streak | Most Losses in a season (Streak): 7 (as January 31, 2008) † record 9 Pee Dee (2005-06) |- bgcolor="99ccff" | January 10, 2008 -> ... | Team Streak | Most Road Losses in a season (Streak): 8 (as January 31, 2008) † record 9 Winston-Salem (2004-05) Thanks for your help DustStorm 05:37, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I found a fix (for now) if I put the name of the color in place of the hex then it shows the same in both IE and Firefox. Maybe Firefox reads hex color codes differently than IE? I put a color chart in my sandbox it has all the names and hexadecimal for a "lot" of different colors. Thanks again for your help. DustStorm 16:25, 2 February 2008 (UTC) NHL Wiki I was looking over at the NHL Wiki... they have no new edits in the past week... a total of about 6-8 for the last month, all one user... what do you think about us attempting bring them in? It's another 500 pages, and possibly a couple more contributers... DMighton 03:07, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I am off to work... would you like to ask her? Or should I when I get back later tonight? DMighton 21:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. It's certainly possible. I suggest you talk to the one user over there and invite them to join you here. Then I can import the content from that one here and redirect the URL to icehockey.wikia.com. Angela (talk) 01:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, Merging the NHL Wiki with this one sounds like a great idea to me. It appears somebody already talked to Wikia admins, so you can let them know that I'm on board with the merge. Please let me know anything I can do to help with the process --Thai420Talk to me! 02:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the delay. I've been away. I'll work on the merge today and leave a note at project:merge. Angela (talk) 20:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I imported the text manually, but there are too many images to this, so one of the engineers needs to do it. TOR is aiming to do that by the end of this week. Angela (talk) 22:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Background Actually, I kinda liked what we had... but... this is easier to read. Also... what happened to our logo.... is there any way we can get it back instead of Eddie the Eagle? DMighton 02:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Simple, by updates Wiki.png with the image. You'll probably have to alter the skin and add in that file to make it work... I have no idea why it has eddie though... it shouldn't be saved anywhere. DMighton 03:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hope you don't mind me stepping in, but I was looking at some Wiki stuff and saw that if you are using a "Quartz skin" the filename for the logo would be wiki_wide.png and if you are using any other skin the filename wiki.png. I don't know about the skins you are using but I looked at a file located here (http://images.wikia.com/icehockey/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png) and there was our title logo. Don't if this helps any just dropping a line on what I saw. DustStorm 15:31, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Den Haag No, please do step in I need all the help I can get on Europen teams. Great Thanks. DustStorm 20:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Great, thanks, I will be checking that out later. DustStorm 20:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Problem Page Can you check this article Florida Seals the text of the article starts at the very top of the page before the title banner and I don't know why it also moves the left hand side boxes up over the "The Ice Hockey Wiki" Logo. The only thing I changed in the article was I added the team logo. DustStorm 15:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks DustStorm 15:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Wikitable The change to the common.css file did change all my team, league and player pages. I have a sample of links below. All the info boxes changes position and colors among other changes through out the entire page. I check this out with firefox and IE. Huntsville Havoc 2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season John Gibson DustStorm 15:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Salut Yann! Thanks for adding the wikitable CSS, it makes the tables on those pages I added a lot nicer. I'll look into what happened to DustStorm's templates. DVasi 21:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for changing things back. I'll look and see if I can find any fixes for the css file also. DustStorm 04:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Quebec City Hockey History Hi there. Devan brought me in on this great project. I was just wondering - do you have some access to Quebec City newspapers on microfilm? My interest is Canadian amateur hockey till 1970 or so. I am missing some info on Quebec City (and the Sagueney) since the Toronto Library does not have newspapers from that area and time frame. Thanks fanofpucksFanofpucks 01:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) REPLY Merci bien pour ton response. Bonne chance dans les examens. Je suis ne a Montreal et j'ai demeure pour vignt cinq ans. The material that I need is from about 1910 or so when the Quebec City Senior League started. Then in the 30's and 40's there were junior and intermediate leagues in Quebec City & area. The Toronto Library has Le Devoir and the Gazette but their coverage of eastern Quebec was sketchy at best. I also need standings from the Provincial Junior League of the 60`s. For some reason, the Sagueney - Lac St Jean junior league had good coverage in the Gazette. Probably because of the Anglo community at the Alcan plant in Arvida. fanofpucksFanofpucks 02:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the Western Canada Junior Hockey League article. I will probably become skilled with the Wiki system when a new system is in place. I am only about two generations behind in my computer skills. Fanofpucks 23:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Ice Hockey Player Thanks for making the changes to the Template. I had been meaning to do it myself but never got to it. Another change I had been plaining on makeing was replacing the heading "Pro Clubs" with "Teams". It is used for retired players and this way you can list other all teams (inculding junior and college) and not just Professional. Some people thing only the NHL is professional, this clears that up a bit. If you dont agree with the change we can do a undo and go back to the way it was before. I just like listing all teams and give them all credit. DustStorm 14:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I got the ft, lbs and such links off , it was a template in a template. So you are wanting a special additional section for just international teams? Can we not just list them under the team section? I'm not up on europen teams and schedules. Every time I look at eurohockey stats I get way confused. I can see adding something for medels in Olympic play. Otherwise you will need to give me a crash course on eurohockey or just map out what you are needing. I'll try my best to understand. DustStorm 15:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Moved talk to Template talk:Infobox Ice Hockey Player DustStorm 17:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Change to Monaco skin What do you think about the change Wikia is making to the upgraded version of the Monaco skin? They will be applying it to all wikis. Do think that will have a big impact to all the changes you have being making? DustStorm 14:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) International Tours Right now I do not have thes rosters but I can go back and find them. I suppose the visiting teams are easier than the Canadian teams. Fanofpucks 18:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Could you e-mail Dave? fanofpucks-at-yahoo-dot-com DMighton 23:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) : Done --Yannzgob 18:26, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Canadian towns Quite a project, this towns idea. Also a very good idea. One thought if I may. I have put in a lot of just town names in some old leagues (for example OHA Intermediate). If you put the town name in without the province (as simply Arthur rather than Arthur, Ontario) they will link. I might be able to put in some year to year results later and the years that the towns had teams. Fanofpucks 01:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Roster template Moved discussion to Template talk:Ice hockey team roster. DustStorm 18:43, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Thank you very much Yannzgob, I was looking forward to being a good contributor to the Ice Hockey Wiki. This includesbringing all the articles that I have created on wikipedia (through my wiki alias Stolilv87) including several articles about and around the ECHL, Las Vegas Wranglers, and Bowling Green Falcons. As well as creating pages for numerous former players/current coaches like Glen Glen Gulutzan and Nick Nick Vitucci. Do you think these numerous articles (no matter how team specific they are) are welcome on the Ice Hockey Wiki? If I me be of any assistance on any projects feel free to let me know what I can do to help. Segelrj 17:31, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Igor Bondarev or Igor Bonderev I remember seeing Igor play with the Huntsville Channel Cats. When he played with the Channel Cats his name on his sweater and roster his name was spelled Bonderev. Also when some of the other team in the states. But when he played for Latvia and other European teams they spelled it Bondarev. Don't know why I just know at first it was hard for me to follow him because of the name spellings. Where is it spelled Igor Bondarevs. If you want here is a link to what use to be howesports data that was the offical score keeper at the time Igor played with Huntsville. http://www.howesportsdata.com/howesportsdata/stats/hockey/history/97-98/50413.txt Can we keep all AKAs? DustStorm 14:36, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Question Hey Yann, I had a few questions for you. First, I was wondering if roller hockey could/should be in this wiki? While starting some player pages I have noticed that some use to play their summers in Roller Hockey International and other roller hockey leagues. So should we add roller hockey to this wiki or just keep it strictly ice hockey? Second, I'm planning on making an article for the West Coast Hockey League and while in the first stages I noticed that there use to be a category for WCHL players and it was deleted. Would it be okay to reopen this category? Segelrj 15:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) New Sports templates Hi Yann - I was checking out some Sports wikis and I just wanted to stop in and say how amazing the place is becoming, especially the stuff HockeyAl has been doing lately. I wanted to ask quickly if there's any interest in having your wiki join up with the unified look the Wikia Sports team is doing on some other new Sports wikis. We're going to be rolling out a sports drive program pretty soon to encourage new people to start Sports wikis, and it'd be great to have this wiki as a featured one since it's so well developed. You can see some of the things we've been doing on the Pro Wrestling wiki as well as Houston Rockets wiki to give you an idea of the new look we're trying to promote for Sports wikis. Let me know what you think! Shawn (talk) 21:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) A question Hi, Yann -- I just posted a question on Devan's talk page that's really meant for both of you. If you have a minute to check it out, I'd be really interested in hearing your thoughts... -- Danny (talk) 01:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) New Portal Hi, Yann. Can you help me set up a new portal, with similar graphics to your countries. The new one would be "North American minor professional leagues". ThanksFanofpucks 15:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yann it looks great, To make a template llike you have for the countries, can I simply edit one of your country teamplate? Fanofpucks 19:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Where you been? Haven't seen you around in a while! DMighton 01:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) : Been moving to a new apartment with my sweetheart and have had a new job that stole all of my time. I'm now settled in my new place and have an internet access, meaning I'll be more present as of now. I missed editing :) --Yannzgob 21:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Question Yann, do you ever get over to the Quebec City library? And does it carry microfilm of Le Soleil? Basically, I need the standings for the Quebec Junior A Hockey League from 78, 79, 80, 81, and 82. I have microfilmed right up until 1977... but Collections Canada doesn't have it for the years I just stated. Would you be willing to get these standings for me? I would truly appreciate it... you don't even have to post them... just e-mail them to me... I have no other way of getting these standings. I hope you can help. DMighton 03:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :If you could, it would be much appreciated. Standings from other provinces have been like pulling teeth. The QJAHL has been particularly troublesome... and just when I've found a paper that carries it... Collections Canada is like oops... we don't do that one past 77. DMighton 15:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::That was amazing man. The paper actually had more than I thought! I believe their was a 10th season... La Prairie won it and moved on to the Centennial Cup playdowns.... I do believe I saw some playoffs for them in the Toronto Star... but I can't remember. Know any major centres that would have been local to Joliette, La Prairie, and/or Pierrefonds? Montreal or Joliette maybe? Anything that might be covered in your library from that area? Joliette Journal? Joliette Journal l'Action? I don't know any Montreal papers... lol... Journal de Montreal, Gazette, La Presse?? ::1977-78... that is really unfortunate - the strike thing that is. If you could... maybe it is in another QC-area paper from that era? I don't know the area at all really... last time I was there I was 8 years old... and I didn't read any papers (jk)... Le Journal de Quebec? Quebec Chronicle-Telegram? Maybe? ::Either way... you did an outstanding job... thank you for this. And if you get the time to investigate the two missing years... I'd appreciate it. Especially 1978. I'm also missing a few years from the current league... but they are all Montreal area teams... makes it hard to look for them when I don't know the area and Collections Canada has real limitations on good papers available in Quebec. Do you have access to anything Montreal-ways? DMighton 03:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean. I was doing microfilms from the Kitchener-Waterloo Record a few months ago and stumbled across articles on the Black Dahlia murder, from that period... also... Charlottetown Citizen and the Thunder Bay newspapers like to do "Women's" sections that are extremely cliche in the 70.... funny thing is... it is the page before sports... so I have to go through it whenever I want a sports page. What shocked me the most was Cold War coverage from the 60's to 80's... they get really intense in any paper.... and WW2 coverage in the KW Record... it was like... "tragedy today, but it was okay because we killed 5000 people".... a lot of propaganda mixed in with the news. :Well, I'd appreciate it if you gave 78 and 82 a shot on different papers... in Quebec... I bet the Journal de Quebec would be key.... 82 is anyone's guess... but if you can find it... and the Montreal newspapers are decent... we are also looking for the Quebec Provincial Jr. A League for: 1989, 1990, and 1994... for an idea of what teams are in it... check this out: http://icehockey.wikia.com/wiki/1990-91_QPJHL_Season ... and believe it or not... those 5 sets of standings and I am historically done with Jr. A hockey in Quebec... only took 3 years. lol. :There is also a minor mystery in my Quebec research. In 1988, what seems to be a Jr. B team called the Black Lake Miners that played in the Centennial Cup playdowns... but I don't know where they played (like what league).... maybe the Montreal Metro League or something? I don't know... I don't expect you to go on a wild goose chase.... but if you are really bored and can find a Thetford Mines-minded paper... maybe you can look into them. I don't have any of their results from the playoffs other than I know they were swept by the CJHL champion. Like I said, not a big deal... but if you get bored. DMighton 05:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 20:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) NHL Revolution So? Where the fuck am I supposed to put it at? I don't need no stankin PC game just to do it. If I want to do it here, then that's will have to do. X-Master 22:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Rocketman2462 :This user has been blocked for abusive language and inserting fake articles. We don't need attitudes like this "helping" on this Wiki. DMighton 04:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: Ha, that one ban was written in bold in the skies. I find it funny, all he had to do was to politely discuss with me over the reason I clearly provided for the deletion of his unclear thing, a situation in which I'd have gladly encouraged him to simply request his own shiny new blank wiki for his fantasy league to Wikia or another wiki hosting site. That's totally effortless. Funny how some people prefer to waste energies digging themselves their own graves rather than to just calmly talk. Good job on kicking him out. --Yannzgob 05:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Boom bam Salut mon ami. juste un petit mot en passant dans le coin (non en fait je suis venu pour le mot tout court). Bon anniversaire à toi. --TaraO 09:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Portal Templates Would you be in support of moving the portal templates on the bottom of the pages to their talk pages? --Ilamb94 20:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I don't know, are they really so much of a burden at the bottom of the article? Why do you want to move them to the talk pages? I like the colour they add to the article and prefer them there; in addition, it gives them more visibility. They're an underdeveloped aspect of the Wiki that has lesser chances of being picked up and adopted by contributors if they are hidden from sight in the talk page. So I'd vote no on this question. Should a majority of people prefer them on the talk page however, feel free to move them. --Yannzgob 22:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I think the majority of people on here that I talked to would not mind if they were moved. But I respect your opinion on the matter and we will just keep it how it is. --Ilamb94 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Byron Billett has been corrected. HockeyAl Major Clean Up How can I help with the clean up? --Ilamb94 22:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :What is the new guide line for category's? It used to be singular such as Category:Wichita Thunder Player. Are we switching every category to plural? --Ilamb94 01:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for offering help. That's very nice of you. Indeed, most categories that can be made plural will be switched to plural; this way it'll be more uniform and logical. So as far as the category you mention goes, it'll become Category:Wichita Thunder players, which will fall into the Category:Central Hockey League teams. That's a colossal task I'd have rather not gone through, but it became compulsory over time; thankfully AWB make it a faster process. ::As for helping, most of the job is made via the AWB software which requires special permission from the Wikia staff to use on their wikis, so I guess there's not much you can do. If you really want to help though, you may want to start creating new correct categories in replacement of the old ones and manually move some pages from the older categories to their new correct ones. When you've emptied a category, just edit it to give it the Category:Trash Bin; I'll delete them at a later time. I suggest you empty categories with only a few articles in them, that's more encouraging ;) --Yannzgob 02:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: What is the point of having the (1992–) at the end of the current Central Hockey League category's such as Central Hockey League (1992–) players?--Ilamb94 19:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It makes it easier to differentiate between the current CHL and the old Central Hockey League that existed from 1963 to 1984. I've noticed there were like 3 categories for the two CHLs, with some teams from the current and former leagues mixed up in all three, so this way it can't really happen again. Chances are I'll add the (1992–) to the article as well at a later time, for consistency sake. --Yannzgob 21:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I see where your coming from in the category's but on team pages like Quad City Mallards (2009–) and Dayton Gems (2009-) should the current pages link to Quad City Mallards and Dayton Gems? ::::Actually, Quad City Mallards and Dayton Gems should rather be Homonymy pages to disambiguate between the former and current incarnations of each rather than redirecting to the most recent of each. --Yannzgob 03:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: NCAA categories Hi, Yann. I had been following the normal category naming conventions we use elsewhere in the wiki: "Name of Team players", "Name of Team coaches", etc. "Name of Team", of course, is ambiguous for college teams, but our convention (imported from CHN Wiki) is along the lines of RIT Tigers, Ferris State Bulldogs, etc. That said, User:Mark Staffieri has expressed an interest in having separate articles for men's teams and women's teams (i.e., RIT Tigers (men) and RIT Tigers (women)), so the cats would likely be split as well. But that process is far from complete (and has probably resulted in the category inconsistencies you've noted). -- Powers 15:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, after examining some of the subcats of Category:NCAA player (why is that category singular, by the way?), I think you're right; Mark's imports from Wikipedia are responsible for most of the inconsistencies. Fortunately, categories are easily fixed. =) Powers 18:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "Medical Articles" Hi Yann. We have a lot of red links to injuries, sicknesses, and body parts. I was thinking of putting them all in a "Medical" category with very simple basic articles. Any thoughts? Fanofpucks 01:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Hi Yannzgob. Just a couple questions about the cleanup. Are we getting rid of the categories xxxx births, and xxxx deaths, and xxxx alumni? New Look HI there, My name is Jeska and I work for Wikia in the Lifetyle content team, which handles all things Sports, in addition to other things. With the hockey season in full swing, I'd like to feature your wiki to drive some more traffic (and hopefully more helpful editors). As part of this, I'm working with our design team to create a custom theme for the Ice Hockey wiki, please let me know if you have any thoughts about what type of look/feel you'd like for the wiki! I'll be sure to reach out to you as soon as I've got something to show (probably in a few weeks). Please let me know if you have any questions! Cheers, JeskaD 18:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Jeska, thanks for your message! It's really great that IHW gets that much attention! It feels like it was just yesterday that it was a small 40-ish articles project. :That's a personnal opinion, and probably quite an obvious and unhelpful statement, but I think that exploiting themes of blue and ice seem fairly appropriate. An ice background for articles could be neat - you know, that kind of picture, where you can see the marks left by the blades of the skaters - maybe focusing on the blue line and a puck, or something. I had something like that in mind when I undertook a major revamping a couple years ago, but I ended up not able to make it work. But I'm sure you guys already thought of these as they're very unimaginative ;) Thanks a lot for the efforts you're putting to make our place better. It's appreciated. --Yannzgob 05:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Theme and Link I like the new theme. Just wanted to point out a good link for European standings (I know you specialize in them) Link. I have lots of the standings already, and I will hopefully be able to add them. The leagues I have complete/almost complete standings on HockeyAllsvenskan, Superliga Espanola Hockey Hielo, Slovak 1.liga, Serie A, OB I bajnoksag, 1.Bundesliga, 2.Bundesliga, Oberliga, Regionalliga, Ligue Magnus,Czech 1.Liga, Czech 2.liga, Austrian Hockey League, Mestis. Hockeyben 02:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) PS Would you be interested in helping me fill in some of the other leagues (ones not listed above)? Hockeyben 21:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Countries The articles on countries are to tell people there is no hockey there. Like for example Albania tells people that there is no hockey, but there is an indoor rink, and they skate outside. A bit of background: I modeled my country articles after the Society For International Hockey Research Global Hockey Facts. They have articles on non hockey playing countries, so I made them too. Researching all the countries in the world took me over 2 years, and I had lots of files on my computer, and wanted to share my discoveries with the world, so I added them here. We're the ONLY website that can definitively tell you that there is no hockey or ice rinks in Zambia. If the articles are not welcome here, I can take them somewhere else. Hockeyben 21:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Also see the message above, I have added to it. Hockeyben 21:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I didn't see the point of it at first, just wanted to understand. You have a good point and I agree with you. Some are really no brainers, but you indeed never know... most people wouldn't think that Morocco and Algeria have a national team either. I won't ask that the pages are removed. : As for your request, it'll probably take several more weeks before I have sufficient time on my hands to properly resume contributing to this wiki. I'll then have to finish the cleanup I had started, which has pretty much been on hold on my side for a couple of months. I'm willing to help you afterward, within the limits of data availability. --Yannzgob 22:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) HockeyArchives has a lot of standings. They are used quite regularly as source of information on Wikipedia, that's how I discovered the site in the first place. And are listed in the Top sources of information section in the Wikipedia:Wikiproject Ice Hockey, so we know its okay to use them as a source, as long as we give them credit for the information, and link back to the site. As I said earlier, I already have lots of standings, that I should be able to add. The site is in French.Is there any one league that you would like to specialize in? --Hockeyben 22:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC)